dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Petra Truth (Earth-600)
Petra Truth was a male human child to two australian parents somewhere in New South Wales. Before he was born, his father worked for a undecover agency called S.H.I.E.L.D, a highly secretive organisation that was formed during World War II after Adolf Hitler attempted to use the Spear of Destiny, a alien artifact from across the comsos. His father was one of their top operates during the 1970s, when he detected off-world readings within Greece. Being tasked to investigate, his father joins the Greece branch of S.H.I.E.L.D to uncover the energy source. With the help of their government, they were unable to uncover a a ancint ruin and found its source. The tomb held a a sword with a brilliant warm light that shines the Darkness away. As it soon turns out, this was the legendary mythical sword to which Merlin had shown King Arthur and given to him by the Lady of the Lake in Arthurian Legends. However, the rememants of Nazi Germany had crepted into the Greek government, and had attempted to eliminate the S.H.I.E.L.D and the Greek agents themselves. Due to Cody's father's combat experience, he was able to take out the Nazi's but they killed the two Greek agents. No choice, his father took Excalibur, and began to plan his route out of Greece but was unable to to escape as he was knocked out by a dart. Back in S.H.I.E.L.D HQ in Australia, the mother was pregnant with her son, and after getting told the circumstances of his father, his mother decided to have her son to live in a normal life. She soon asked the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Arthur Fay and he accepted. Soon, her son named Cody is taken to a undisclosed orphanage where he was adopted. However, it appeared his mother died shortly after giving birth and his father status soon became unknown. | Powers = Cody as no unique powers or superhuman capabilities. | Abilities = Super-Genius Intellect: Petra is proven to a brilliant engineer and invetor in his youth, and into his teenage years. At the age of 5 years old, he had created his computer system and hardwire, and when he entered highschool, he had formulated blueprints and ideals for the Mark I Aedra Armour he had created when he was simply 14 years old. His intellect allows him analyse and detine tactical results. He is worthy tachician for the Titans, with even Starfire being impressed on his tacticak knowledge on the field for such a young age. His intellect is then truly when he already advanced to the Mark XXV in the past 2 years he has been with the Titans (he joined at 15, meaning he done 50 models of Aedra Armour at when he turned 17). The suit is propably the pinnacle of human nano-technology, and simply technology in general for humanity. of Titans Tower.]] Master Engineer & Invetor: Even at a young age, Petra is a brilliant engineer and inventor, having created many devices during his youth. From the Aedra Armour during his youth and towards the odd Aedra Gauntlet. He has vast extensive knowledge in the fields of technology and mechanics, capable of repairing almost everything on Earth with the correct tools and materials. Even with non-human tech, he was able to figure out its functions and systems pretty quickly. This is noted by Starfire again when he hacked into Brainiac's computers. Ever since joining the Teen Titans, he'd then had access to proper workstations that allowed him work. Over the years since then, he had made great progress with the Aedra armour, having sucessfully created upgraded armour on each one. With the tech, he is able to create various of weapons, and upgrade in weapons technologies that even impressed Cyborg even. It has been shown his weapons fires many form of energies that either be plasma or protons, or simply just electrical energy or other forms of energy. .]] Over the years, he has been upgrading his Aedra Armour until he reached the level of tech of nanotechnology. The Mark L is the pinnacle of Cody's technology, being entirely nanotechnology, he is able to manifest the suit from the Aedra Core in this chest, and summon a magnitude of weapons to proton cannons, plasma weapon and hypr-heat laser that can cut virtually any form of matter with his mind alone, which makes him a technopathic. Due to his nanotech, he had embedded various nanotech that would manifets as weapons he is able to use if his armour gets too badly damaged, or he runs out of nanotech specifically for armour repairments. According to Cyborg, it can be said his tech is the most advanced in the world. Weapons Inventor & Engineer: Over the course of his years building the Aedra Armour, Petra has also invented and created various of weapons and systems. Using plasma and nanotechnology, he's created weapons for various of purposes. Master System & Computer Hacking: To futher to show his vast skill and expertise in technologies, Petra is capable of hacking into almost any systems, and computers from various sources of the universe. Along with Monday to help crack codes over 400,000 digits per second, he is able to hack into the Pentagon to certify on information collected on the world, Milidia after bring stranded there during the Chaos War. Experienced Unarmed Combatant: Petra is shown to be a rather experience combatant in close-quarters combat, and can take on most individuals. Combining with his armour, he makes a rather formiddable fighter even with less experience then most in Teen Titans. Expert Markmen: Seeing Petra only ever use long-mid range weapons and firearms, he is a expert marksmen in the weapons he constructs. He is able to fire plasma bolts with great accuracy from his palms of the Aedra Amrmour. In Teen Titans, they say he rivals Speedy in accuracy. Polymath: Petra is a vast polymath, whose knowledge and skill covers a wide range of subject such as science, history, ancient history, geography, maths, chemistry, astronomy, and quantum physcis and much more. Omnilingual: Petra, seems to naturally speak the many forms of variant English fluently, able to pronounce the words almost correctly. He's capable of speaking Japanese, Greek, Latin, Old Norse, German and the languages of the Australian Aboriginal peoples. | Strength = With the standard Mark X Aedra Armour, Petra is able to lift just about a small car with ease, and catch high-speeds 4 ton cars or greater. Without it, he is little more superior then your average human male, and regular perform physical excercise and fitness training. | Weaknesses = Petra has no real powers or superhuman abilities but his intellect and his inventions. | Equipment = .]] Aedra Armour: The Aedra Armour are a series of advance suits of power armours, ranging from stealth, cyberware-based suits, space-travel, subsonic to supersonic purposes. At just the age of 15, he haad created the Marks I to V that helped the African uprising from the rule of Thanos himself, and later had advanced his armours to defeat villains after leaving the Avengers Africa with high degree of stability, and having the other Avengers help them. In the next 2 years, he had been advancing more where he was able to rescue Raven with Trigon's demonic minions, and eventually helped rest of Teen Titans with the Mark VI to defeat Trigon, and rescue the Justice League. Aedra Armour Armor Capabilities Defensive Powers Offensive Powers | Transportation = Aedra Armour | Weapons = | Notes = *This article is under construction, it will be finished on a later date. *The author knows that the picture is Iron Man/Tony Stark, but he simply likes the armour, and so is using for the Aedra Armour. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Technopaths Category:Computer Hacking Category:Electrical Engineering Category:Biotechnology Category:Mechanokinesis Category:Equipment provided flight Category:Equipment provided energy blasts Category:Equipment provided force field Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Polymath Category:Australians